


Stranger

by lasairfhiona



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How well do you know a person?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger

Periodically he skimmed through the database to see if there were any significant changes to an immortal's status, particularly ones that at some point in time had been associated with or passed near MacLeod at some point in time. He liked to stay informed, for both their sakes. Some of the names he knew well, some he didn't. But no matter how much he recognized a name or knew a history, they were strangers to him, like the men in the history books. Sometimes, no matter how well he knew him otherwise, MacLeod was a stranger to him as well.


End file.
